Broken
by Wolf Assassin 7477
Summary: I'm actually doing the history of Alex and Ryan; the two characters in Brythespy's Balto enters: The Walking Dead.
1. Alex

**Broken **

A wolf/ German shepherd mix is covering his ears. He is about seven years old and is listening to his parents scream and shout.

"Oh, you think you're just the fucking shit, don't you?! Well screw you!"

"Jen, don't act like you're all noble and such you little bitch! All you are is a little slut! All you ever will be is a little slut! That little shit of yours, Alexander; he's such a pathetic waste of flesh! What will he actually achieve in life?! He's nothing but a mistake!"

"Oh, so now he's my son now?! Last time I checked, it takes two to tango! Besides, he takes after his own father; nothing but a lazy, no good, stupid piece of filth that thinks it deserves so much! The only thing he'll ever accomplish is growing up to be just like you; disgusting!"

Alex starts to scream. "Stop! Make it stop! Make it stooooop!"

* * *

"Alex, wake up. You were having a nightmare."

Alex slowly opens his eyes and looks upon the face of one of his comrades. The dog in front of him is a wolf/ husky mix and has grey fur, but also some chocolate hues mixed within. His eyes are blue and he has the dumbest smile ever.

"Why do I have to wake up to your ugly mug, Kyle?"

"Well, at least I wasn't screaming in the middle of the night. By the way, who're Jake and Jennifer?"

"None of your business, that's who. Now get out of my face fat ass."

"Or what?"

"Or I flip you."

Kyle starts to laugh, but he slowly moves away from Alex. "Alright then."

Alex shakes his head and picks up the rifle lying next to him. The rifle is as black as night, but the barrel is silver. The rifle is a M40A1.

"Alex, why do you love that thing so much?"

Alex looks over at Kyle and smiles. "Because watching the head of an enemy explode after you shot him gives you an adrenaline rush. That and you feel powerful holding something with deadly precision in your hands. It's like you have the power over-"

"Yeah, I get it, but do you get it? I mean, you have a nightmare about something and you don't talk about it. C'mon, I'm your best friend; you can tell me anything."

"That's the problem Kyle; you wouldn't understand. You don't know what it's like to… just forget it."

* * *

_Sacramento, California_

"Alexis, I'm home!"

Alex listens carefully and picks up on the sound of feet thumping down one of the hallways; specifically, the one from Alexis' bedroom. She turns the corner and Alex smiles at her excitement.

"Daddy, you're home, you're home," Alexis shouts as she locks Alex in a tight embrace.

"Yep, I'm home. Hey Alexis, is mommy home?"

Alexis giggles in response and she lets go of Alex. "This way daddy!"

Alex follows the over excited little girl into the bedroom; his and Elizabeth's bedroom. He smiles as he sees his wife resting on the bed.

He kneels down and whispers to Alexis, "Maybe we should let mommy sleep, hmm?"

Alexis smiles and this time, Alex leads her out of the bedroom, but a change in leadership happens and Alex is being led to the couch by his daughter. Alexis sits down and Alex sits down next to her.

"Daddy, I love you."

Alex pulls her closer to him and he smiles. _"Pathetic!"_

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

Alexis sees the tears streaming down her father's cheeks. _"Loser!"_

"Oh, it's nothing sweetie. Just… thinking, that's all."

"What are you thinking about daddy?"

"Oh, just my dad and my mom."

"What were they like?"

"Well, they were like mommy and I, but… different."

"How different?"

"Majorly. I have no idea if they're alive, but I don't want you to meet them."

"Why?"

Alex shrugs his shoulders, unsure of what to say to his daughter. _"Your son is a piece of trash. No, he's even worse than trash! He's a pathetic piece of scum that will only achieve so little. I bet he'll live on the streets like some animal!"_

"Because they are not good people."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's because they are just sick and twisted."

Alexis suddenly becomes even more excited at something and Alex turns to see Elizabeth, his mate. Elizabeth is a brown German shepherd with green eyes and is the love of Alex's life.

Apparently, she wasn't expecting Alex because she is wearing one of his shirts and a black thong. Alex stands up and walks over to Elizabeth, who's just staring at Alex in shock, trying to figure out if he's there or if this is a dream.

Alex approaches her and pulls her into an embrace before kissing her.

She pulls away and looks at Alex's face. "Not a dream," she quickly states and she goes back to kissing him.

"Ewww, mommy and daddy are kissing! Gross!"

Alex pulls away from Elizabeth and smiles. "So, your room or mine?"

"How about both."

"Oh, you got it babe."

Alex and Elizabeth walk into their room, holding hands while doing so. As soon as they enter, Alex spins Elizabeth, as if starting a dance, and she starts to laugh.

Elizabeth slowly but surely stops spinning and seductively pulls Alex towards the bed. Alex allows himself to be led towards the bed.

* * *

"What? You think it's my fault that our son is… Alex! Get your ass out here now!"

Alex, being seven at the time, slowly makes his way towards his father, Jake. When he gets close to his dad, he suddenly yelps in response to the slap he receives from his mom.

Jake growls at Alex in annoyance. "You're weak!"

He soon grabs his son by the back of the next and starts to beat him. "All you are is weak," his father shouts while punching his son in the face.

Jake soon throws Alex onto the floor and proceeds to kick him. His mother, Jennifer, decides to get in on the action and kicks Alex's face and proceeds to do so.

* * *

"Alex, baby, wake up."

Alex slowly opens his eyes and sees his mate staring at him with concern.

"I'm up. What's wrong Liz?"

"Your nightmares are getting worse Alex! You were screaming, 'Leave me alone,' in your sleep. Please Alex; are you having nightmares about _them _again?"

Alex slowly nods his head. "Yes, and they have been getting worse. They torture me inside my head, taunting me with their barbaric words. They abused me for four years, and now they're going to abuse me for even longer. I need to find a way to make it stop Liz. If I don't, it'll eat me alive."

"Maybe you can go see someone, like a therapist or something."

Alex thinks about it for a minute before nodding his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll go see someone."

Elizabeth smiles and kisses Alex's neck. "Alex… I'm always right."


	2. Chapter 2

_Baton Rouge, Louisiana_

_1981_

"Alex, what's wrong? Is everything alright at home?"

Alex is at school talking to his teacher, Mrs. Delton, or rather, she's talking to him and he's just smiling.

"Yeah… e-everything is fine, Mrs. Delton."

"I… I don't think that's true. Alex, you used to be one of the brightest in the class and now… now you're falling behind. So please, can you tell me what's going on Alex?"

Alex starts to twiddle his thumbs. "Well…," he looks out the window and sees his dad's truck outside, "I… I have to go now. I-I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Delton."

Mrs. Delton watches Alex leave and go to his dad's truck. _'Something isn't right. It may be unlawful, but I need to help that boy.'_

She walks outside and goes to her car. She gets in and starts it up before following Alex and his father.

* * *

"Alex, are you alright? You seem… more pissed off than usual."

Kyle is watching Alex walk back and forth, mumbling something. "I'll kill them… No, I'll torture them, and then I'll kill them… Maybe I'll forgive them… Fuck that, I'll rip their own hearts out!"

"Alex, are you alright? Who are you planning to kill?"

Alex turns to Kyle and glares. "Kyle, get off my back, will you? My priorities are my own; stop butting in."

"Alex, your priorities will get someone hurt or worse, killed! So just relax and-"

"Relax? After what those worthless animals did, you want me to relax?! No, I'm going to destroy them. Don't get in my way Kyle; last thing I need is to add more to my body count today."

Alex walks past Kyle and disappears. "That Alpha needs my help whether he wants it or not."

* * *

_Baton Rouge, Louisiana _

_1981_

"Daddy… please… I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? Sorry ain't gonna cut it," screams Alex's father as he smashes his fist into Alex's face.

"Sorry is a load of lies you're gonna give your daddy you stupid boy," shouts Alex's mother.

Mrs. Delton is outside watching the whole thing. She is using a payphone to contact the police department.

"Nine One One, what is your emergency?"

"Um yes, I'm calling to report a case of child abuse."

"Ok and where is your location?"

"I'm on W McKinley Street! Just… just find me and I'll show you where it is happening."

"Ok, units ninety-three and seventy-one are on their way. Just stay there ma'am and we'll find you shortly."

"Please hurry. I don't know how much longer the boy can last!"

* * *

_'They think they can ruin my life?! Well how about I ruin their lives?!'_

Alex has been looking up his biological family and he found them; San Francisco, California.

"I bet they'll be surprised to see me, those fucks will pay for the pain they've caused me!"

He gets in his truck, a black F-250, and drives towards San Francisco. His parents are going to pay the ultimate price for what they did to him.

* * *

_Baton Rouge, Louisiana_

_1981_

"It wasn't my fault! The bitch started it!"

"Me? You're the one who beat him!"

"Oh, like you didn't get in on that!"

Alex is standing next to Mrs. Delton watching his parents being taken away by the police officers. They had spoken to his teacher and she told him that Alex would live with her. So far, he has been very accepting of that idea.

"Alex, are you happy that you're going to start your life over again?"

Alex looks towards his teacher and frowns. "Does this mean I have to be born again?"

"No, of course not. Think of it as a fresh start."

Alex smiles and for the first time, the fear and doubt disappear. "Of course I will Mrs. Delton! I would love nothing more!"

* * *

_San Francisco, California_

"Who is it?"

"It's one of your neighbors. I live next door. I just thought you might want your mail."

The door opens and Alex, for the first time, sees his dad and mom again.

"Hmm… you don't have any mail. By the way, you look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Yes, we have met," says Alex before kicking his father to the ground, "You used to call me weak! Well, now who's the weak one here?!"

His father tries to get to his feet, but Alex pushes him down again. "So, where's mom? I don't want to leave her out of this feud."

"Fuck you! You're nothing but trash!"

Alex starts to laugh. "Oh, aren't those caring words? How about this; you tell me where mom is and I won't drop you six stories. Does that sound better to you?"

Jake weighs the odds and just points to the kitchen. "She's in there."

Alex smiles and walks towards the kitchen, but the only thing his father saw of his son's features was his left eye which is silver. Both the eyes are silver, but the right one is covered by some weird gadget and the snout covered by some weird gas mask.

Alex walks into the kitchen, but his mom isn't there. "Got you!"

Alex turns around to see his father holding a butcher knife. "Oh I see. You were planning on offing me with that… thing? That isn't even a weapon; this is."

Alex reaches behind his right leg and pulls out his machete. "Oh, I can smell the fear flowing off of you. You ever seen the movie Friday the 13th? Well, I'm scarier than Jason ever was! He just stabs…," and Alex lunges with the machete, slicing off his father's right hand in the process, "While I slash, but only to wound."

Jake holds his wounded arm in pain and Alex starts to laugh. "You stay here like a good boy while I get mom. I bet death will beat its wings for her… or beat her with its wings. Just sit there and I'll be back."

* * *

_Sacramento, California_

"Alex wake up."

Alex groans and pushes himself up. "What is it Liz?"

"Your nightmares… they've stopped."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you confronted your fear in your head and you just… stopped having nightmares and… Alex, is there something wrong? You look… you look like you don't care anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's like the life inside of you just… died. Have you always been like that or did something happen?"

"Well, I was dreaming that I told Kyle to piss off and then I killed my parents. Why?"

"Now I get it. You didn't defeat your fear; you buried it within you, but you buried everything else as well. Alex, you need help and you need it fast."

"Liz, I'm fine."

"No, you seem to have steeled your heart. I want you to feel the love again, not pretend to."

Alex sighs heavily. "Liz, I'm sorry. I'll try to find someone to help, but that'll have to be tomorrow. Right now isn't a good time."

"It's twelve o'clock. You can head to the therapist after you have eaten. Understood my love?"

"Understood dear."

* * *

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?"

"Well, your mate has become really apathetic. I tried everything, but he seems to just not care anymore. He'll always love you and his daughter, but he needs your help in fixing it. So I'm afraid that's the only thing that can help him."

"Is there anything else you can do?"

"I've tried everything; he's just too straightforward. Usually, we try to get them to explain themselves, but with Alex, he just sums up everything and there are no questions after that."

"Yeah, but Alex has always been straightforward."

"Well, he'll need time. As long as nothing to horrible happens, he should be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex, please… baby, say something to me!"

Alex is sitting near the window watching the vehicles pass by. "Alex, Dr. Thorton is coming over. Please… just act like yourself for once."

"Why do you treat me like I'm insane?"

"Alex, I want you feel something for once! Ever since you got back from Peru, you have been eve n more distant from everyone! Please, tell me what happened!"

Alex keeps looking out the window, but Elizabeth barely picks up what Alex says. "I… I killed her. I killed her and felt… I felt nothing when I gunned her down like she was some animal."

"Oh Alex, how… how old was she?"

"She was Alexis' age; about twelve. But that wasn't the worst part."

Elizabeth starts to contemplate on whether she wants to hear the worst part, but she makes up her mind. "What's the worst part?"

"I destroyed the whole village. Every innocent man, woman, and child was slaughtered by my hand. These hands," Alex says while raising his hands, "were covered in blood. The cries of the dying echoed within my mind, but I never gave a damn about killing everyone. But I didn't make their deaths quick either. I made it slow and painful."

"Oh Alex, why did you do it?"

"It was a bloodlust. One minute, I try to avoid the village and the next thing I know, I'm burning it down after Kyle and Hunter were nearly killed."

* * *

_Three years later_

"Alexis, slowly raise the pistol… that's it. Now… breathe in… and while you exhale, pull the trigger."

Kyle and Alexis are practicing shooting while Hunter and Ryan are out hunting.

Alexis looks up at Kyle and asks, "Where's my dad?"

Kyle shrugs his shoulders. "I have no idea. I'm still surprised he decided not to come with us. I thought he would-"

"Be bringing a present."

Kyle and Alexis turn to see Alex standing next to a black mustang. "Happy birthday Alexis."

Alexis squeals in excitement and runs over to the car. "Thank you daddy! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Alex smiles at the excitement flowing off his daughter's face. "You're welcome."

He then walks over to Kyle and smiles. "Thanks for teaching my daughter how to shoot. It is getting really dangerous out there."

"Yeah, I can imagine that, being the Geeks are still roaming around."

"Yeah, they just keep coming; there's just no way to actually stop them."

"Sure there is. We're UNCI; we do this shit every day!"

Alex smiles, but immediately becomes worried as Alexis starts to scream. He turns around and sees three Geeks closing in on his daughter.

"Shit!"

Alex pulls out his pistol, an M1911, and fires three shots; one for each Geek. The two closest to Alexis fall to the ground while the one farthest away has some of its neck fly off.

"Alexis, run towards me!"

Alexis pushes herself onto her feet and runs for dear life towards her father. As she reaches him she locks him in a tight embrace, but quickly lets go and screams. Alex frowns, but hears Kyle start to scream.

"Help me! Help… Aahh!"

Alex turns around to see the Geeks pulling Kyle's body into the tent, or at least pushing him as they eat him.

"Shit! My rifle is in there!"

"Dad, you go in there, they'll get you!"

Alex sighs heavily and looks at the remaining survivors. "Get in the trucks! It's not safe here anymore!"

They all get in the truck and Ryan floors the gas pedal and the truck shoots out of the area.

* * *

"Ryan, slow down! If you keep going this fast we're going to-"

The sound of the truck dying causes Alex to sigh in frustration. "Now look what you've done; the truck is dead. We're going to have to hoof it from here."

Ryan nods his head, but shouts in alarm. "Holy shit!"

Alex looks to the back of the truck and sees the Geeks are surrounding them. "Oh shit… fire at will God damn it!"

Alex grabs his pistol and starts firing. "Fire God damn it! I can't do this alone!"

The others grab their weapons and to shoot out the windows killing anything to close to the truck. Alex opens the door and climbs out, and then he begins killing anything coming towards them. The others follow his example, except Alexis who stayed inside, and begin doing the same thing.

"Horde," Ryan shouts out.

"Oh shit… this may take awhile."

* * *

_Three hours later_

"Bash any that get close! Shoot the ones farther away! Ryan; protect the truck from anything trying to get in!"

Alex and the others are still killing off the massive horde when they hear a car coming. Alex spots it appearing behind the horde, but can't see anything else as one of the Geeks blocked his view. A loud noise echoes from where the car is and the horde starts to make its way towards the new noise.

Alex opens the rear passenger side door and smiles at his daughter. "Time to get out now. We're being rescued by a Dodge Charger."


	4. Chapter 4

_Four years before _

"This area is cleared!"

Three UNCI squads are searching a small town in Peru, checking to see if there is any terrorist activity. Two of the Alphas search one of the rooms before taking off their masks.

"So Kyle, I heard you were dating some Polish chick. How'd that relationship turn out?"

"Alex, I would rather not discuss that right now, alright?"

"It's alright. I know you suck at relationships."

"And you're one to talk? I heard your wife kicked you out of the house. Would you like to talk about that?"

"No, why would you bring that up!?"

"Because you brought up the Polack."

Alex turns and walks out of the room, growling in anger.

_Sacramento, California_

Alex is sitting next to his daughter and holding her close to him. "I love you Alexis."

"I love you too dad."

Alex smiles, but something… something inside of him changes. Next thing Alexis knows, Alex is standing up and growling in rage at nothing in general.

"God damn it! Every time I… Alexis, you haven't cleaned your room since… ever! Do it now!"

"Mom, dad's angry!"

_Peru_

"How dare he bring her up?! Sure, I got kicked out of the house," and Alex turns around and looks back at the building he just came out of, "but at least I can get it up!"

He keeps walking when he sees this… odd shooting star. The weird part is that it was coming straight towards the building he came out of.

"Hmm… This is new… It's almost as if it's a…"

The shooting star smashes into the roof of the building and a small explosion happens a second later. Alex is thrown off of his feet and lands on his back.

"Not… a shooting… star," he manages to mumble out before pushing himself to his feet. He watches the survivors of the explosion evacuate the house, but one of the militants is dragging out… "Kyle," Alex shouts before running over to him.

"Kyle, are you alright?!"

Kyle looks up at Alex and smiles, but very weakly. "Alex, Hunter… he's hurt bad… he got hit by shrapnel from the missile launched by the terrorists… stop them."

Alex looks at the center part of the village and growls. "Those shit bags are going to burn!"

He turns around and walks towards one of the munitions cases and opens it up. He grabs the weapon inside and the militants watch their Alpha head into the main part of the village carrying a flamethrower.

"Burn you fuckers," Alex shouts as he releases the flame from the nozzle. The building resisted the flame at first, but soon shot up in a bright orange blaze. He keeps moving until he reaches the next building and does the same thing.

Three villagers; one man, one woman, and a little girl, are running from the raging inferno. Alex spots them and releases his purging fire.

"Die you animals!"

The male caught first, being the closest, and the living flame jumped from one victim to another until all were caught in the throes of death.

Alex turns around and sees a twelve year old girl staring at him. "What the fuck are you looking at?!"

The girl continues to stare which in turn makes Alex angrier. He pulls out his M1911 and shoots her in the leg. She falls to the ground and starts to cry and whimper in pain.

"Oh that's right, cry little girl. I want you to cry and scream… Scream as loud as you can!"

The girl keeps on screaming, but Alex isn't impressed. He shoots her in her other leg and she screams even louder.

"There you go! Now let's try to get you to bleed even more."

He aims the gun at her chest and fires three shots. Each shot hits a vital area and she lies on her back and tears begin to fall from her eyes. Alex looks at her frail form and laughs, but she's soon replaced by… Alexis, his daughter.

"Alexis," says Alex before the tears start to stream down his face, "Oh Alexis, I'm… I'm so… so sorry! I… I… Oh God, I… I'm a monster!"

* * *

"Where's Alex?"

"Ryan, he'll come back, I promise."

"Kyle, he's been gone for three hours inside of the burning village. How do we know he isn't hurt?"

"It's Alex; have you ever seen him get injured?"

"No, but he's been gone for a long time. I'm going after him and I'm going to bring him back."

"Ryan wait!"

Ryan turns around and looks at Kyle. "What?"

Kyle grabs his pistol and hands it to Ryan. "I know it's not much, but it's something. Now go find him."

Ryan smiles and twists around. He soon runs off into the burning village.

* * *

"Alex! Where are you Alex?! Alex!"

As Ryan is walking, one of the burning buildings collapses in an explosion of dust and smoke, causing Ryan to back away from the building. As he coughs and chokes on the smoke, he turns to see Alex in the center of the town, kneeling in front of a girl.

"Alex, there you are!"

Ryan rushes to Alex and hears him… crying?

"Alex… what's wrong?"

"I… I killed her… I killed her I killed her I killed her! I killed her and… I tortured her like she was some… creature of the night! I deserve to burn in this place! I'm nothing but a monster!"

"Alex, you're not a monster, you just… just went a little crazy, but it's over now."

Alex stands up and twists around and glares at Ryan. "How the fuck was that supposed to help?! 'Oh, you just went crazy, that's all.' Don't treat me like I'm some insane freak!"

"Alex, just relax and I'll get you out of here. You can beat me up later, okay?"

"No, I'm going to beat you so bad that the dirt will be stained crimson with your blood you little shit!"

Alex lunges at Ryan, but Ryan twists around and runs through the burning village, attempting to lead Alex back to the convoy.

"Get your ass back here you pathetic piece of trash! I'm going to grind your bones to dust!"

Alex watched the fleeting form of Ryan in front of him and that just made him angrier. He wanted to seriously beat the little shit.

As he follows Ryan through the burning village, he suddenly, he falls to his knees in pain. He sees Ryan turn and start to shout at him… but he couldn't hear him. He turns his head and sees three people walking towards him, weapons drawn. He turns his head back to Ryan and sees him shoot multiple times and he can feel his face becoming wet with his aggressors' blood. Ryan soon holsters his pistol and runs towards Alex, concern evident on his face.

Even though Ryan is yelling, Alex could barely hear his words. "Alex… alright! Everything… Do you understand? Are… right?"

Alex just looks at him. Ryan pulls out his radio and shouts, "Medic! We need a medic over here! We're in the western part of the village! We have wounded!"

"Copy that, Recovery team is on its way."

**A/N: The next part is going to be about Ryan. R&R**


End file.
